North Heywood
|powers= Offensive: Children of Khione can create armor and weaponry out of pure ice which is quite sharp; however, it is also fragile and must be mended or replaced often, which uses up large amounts of energy. Children of Khione have the ability to call upon a focused ice storm which freezes a small area into solid ice, trapping anyone in the area within it; this effect does not last long. Defensive: Children of Khione have the ability to create a dome shaped shield of ice and snow, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. Children of Khione can create brief snow blindness in someone for a very short time, a few seconds, to distract them momentarily Passive: Children of Khione are more powerful in cold climate, and weaker in warmer climates. Supplementary Children of Khione have the ability to call upon a massive snow flurry which obstructs view and lower the body temperature of all that are susceptible. |pet= None |bedroom= WIP |weapon images= WIP |quote2= "Notice how snow is bitter sweet, lots of fun for lots of people, while frostbite strikes at night" |file2= Mmexport1378118484466.jpg |file size2= 200px |possessions= WIP |likes= Cold weather |dislikes= Beaches |colour= Sky Blue |music= Classic |food= Thai |animal= Penguin |book= The Tomb of Chemistry |quote3="Cold weather is never fun, a kiss in the tips. Until midnight and death take the fun back." |drink= Blueberry Smoothie |song= None |movie= None |sport= American Football |other= WIP |skills= Chemistry |weapon= CB Scythe |strength= |weakness= |led= |been= |model= Marc Fitt |gender= Male |eye= Brown |hair= Brown |height= 6'3'' |weight= 210lb |ethnicity= Caucassian |hand= Ambidextrous |shoe=10 |blood= A+ |voice= Tenor |marks= Scar on the lower neck from monster attack |body= Athletic |more images= |one= Clean |best= Hands |worst= Ears |change= Attitude |mental= Healthy |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Khione |father= Joah Heywood |creator= Khione and Josh |half= Other Khione sons and Daughters |full= None |other relatives= Dafne (Step-mother) |family album= N/A |home= WIP |earliest= WIP |best= WIP |school= WIP |kiss= None |sex= None |love= None |other firsts= None |nicknames= None |native= English, French |languages= Spanish, German and Greek |flaw= Too ruthless |fears= His father |hobbies= |motto= You do think you're snow princess? Watch me |won't= Cheat |admires= No one |influenced= No one |compass= North (duh) |past person= None |current person= None |crisis= WIP |problems= WIP |change= WIP |alignment= WIP |dream= WIP |current= WIP |quote4="Join us, love us, fear us, but whatever you do,never admire us, we're too busy for that." |file3= North.jpg |file size3= 200px |vice= Cleaning(If that counts) |bad= None |sleep= Sleepwalking |quirk= Sleepwalks to water sources |attitude= Horrible |talents= Drawing |social= Good |relationships= None |ease= WIP |priority= WIP |past= WIP |accomplishment= Beating a cyclopes alone |secret= WIP |known= WIP |tragedy= His dad getting killed |wish= None |cheated= Never |relates= Rather good |strangers= Cool |lover= N/A |friends= Talks too much |familyp= WIP |first impression= Cocky |like most= Willpower |like least= Attitude }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Opus Superum Category:Children of Khione Category:Male Category:DrXax Category:North Category:Heywood Category:Marc Fitt Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power